The Things We do in War
by Natalie1027
Summary: After an imperiused Ron kills Harry during the Battle of Hogwarts, he turns to kill Hermione but his spell, her spell, and a death eater's all collide and the three of them get sent back to October 1943. Dra-Tom-ione love triangle. Battle of Hogwarts happened mid 6th year, Dumbledore hasn't died.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story I've ever posted. This is the prologue and I already have a few chapter written. Please be nice and enjoy the story! The first two chapters are extremely short, but it's necessary, the others are all much longer.**

_As I ran across a dark grassy area, a dark form ran past me, spinning around I tried to discern if it was friend or enemy._

_ A brilliant flash of green light later I saw saw vacant brown eyes of Ginny Weasley staring back at me. Choking back the tears I scanned the tree line of the Forbidden Forest in front of me, trying to find the culprit. I saw no one._

_I knelt down, hesitantly reaching out to close the eyes of my closest female friend._

_Suddenly behind me I heard a stick crack. Quickly, I spun around finding myself face to face with Lupin. Silently I watched as he glanced at Ginny. I could see the pained look in his eyes. He turned away. _

"_Let's go help the others, there nothing you can do for her." He said. _

_I looked back once more letting a lone tear fall down my cheek, not only for Ginny but for the multitudes of others we had lost or would lose before the battle was over. _

_Nodding, I gathered my resolve and we hurried back towards the main battle. _

_As we jogged we could see the flashes of light and hear the screams of the battle._

_Coming up to a thickly wooded area, we were forced to slow down. Through the foliage I saw flashes of green light and heard a man grunt in pain. _

_Hesitantly I peered through the branches and I saw Harry locked in the heat of battle with a masked Death Eater_

_There was a flash of red light and Harry was knocked on his back. I briefly wondered why the Death Eater hadn't called his master, we'd heard that You-Know-Who had made an appearance._

_The Death Eater raised his wanted over Harry and__ a flash of blue light sped towards him._

_Bursting out of the tree line, I screamed out "Protego!" the curse was deflected._

_Lupin followed closly behind me, wand at the ready._

_The Death Eater looked up at us his grey eyes narrowed._

_At a temporary impasse we eyed each other, sizing up the opponent._

_There was a rustling noise in the trees on the far side of the clearing. We all turned wands at the ready, self-preservation delaying the matter at hand._

_Ron burst into the clearing out of breath and glassy eyed._

_Immediately I felt relief wash over me, the three of us could easily take down this lone Death Eater and save Harry._

_Before anyone could move a muscle he pointed his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Harry's body hit the ground. No one moved for a second. _

_Ron spun on me, "You're next mudblood." intoned a cold voice that sounded nothing like my best friend._

_ I raised my wand and gasped "Stupefy" as the flash of green light sped towards me. I could hear the Death Eater yell a spell too._

_I as I realized my doom was imminent, I hoped the spell uttered by the Death Eater hadn't been meant for Remus. _

_There was a blinding flash of violet light and it all went dark._

**A/N I hope that wasn't to bad, next chapter will be up very soon. Either later today or tomorrow depending on my mood. Please leave a review! Oh and wanna guess who our mysterious Death Eater is? ;) **

**EDIT: I changed the main character thingy and the summary so now it's obvious who the death eater is, most people guessed it right though!**

**Edited this on 1/17/14 Just added some detail and corrected errors no plot changes**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised here in the second chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Hermione woke from her dream in a cold sweat. She had had the worst nightmare. There had been a huge battle at Hogwarts. Harry and so many others had died.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream" She repeated to herself.

Hermione stretched and slowly opened her eyes. Confused, she squinted at her dark surroundings trying to figure out where she was. It almost looked the hospital wing. It was similar looking room, but everything was in the wrong place and the décor almost look as if it was from another time.

She felt her head and other vital areas for injuries. Finding none, she got up quickly to go find out why she was in this strange place. She stood up too fast and all the blood rushed to her head and she staggered, she felt incredibly weak. Stumbling while trying to sit back down she bumped into the bedside table with a loud crash.

"Wha-huh?" she heard Ron start, followed by groan on the other side of the room. Suddenly the nurse came bustling in. Hermione saw a woman that had a young, round, friendly face. She glanced around the room now lit up by the nurse. It certainly looked very similar to Hogwarts, but it couldn't be, everything was all wrong.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione, forgoing any of the manners her parents had taught her.

"Why I'm Madame Herow." She responded cheerfully.

"Where exactly am I?" she questioned, getting more confused by the minute, certain she couldn't be at Hogwarts.

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with your red headed and blonde friends over there."

Out of the blue Hermione was overcome with a wave of exhaustion; she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Oh, ok…" she muttered drifting off the sleep. She must be safe if she was at Hogwarts the other questions could be dealt with in the morning.

As she drifted off she placed the newspaper she'd knocked back onto the table.

For a split second her brain registered the date:

October 3rd 1943.

But she was fast asleep before she could react to it.

**A/N: It would be lovely if you would leave a review! I apologize for how short these last two chapters have been, the next one will be much longer, I felt like I had to end it where I did. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! And it only took me a day, woo!**

The following morning Hermione woke up slowly, willing herself to go back to sleep, basking in the warmth and peace of her blankets.

As she lay there with her eyes still shut, all of the earlier events came flooding back to her.

"It was just a dream, just dream" she chanted to herself.

Cautiously she opened her eyes, praying to whatever higher power there may be that she would see the red and gold of her dormitory.

No such luck. She was faced with the stark white walls and slightly harsh sunlight streaming into the room.

Glancing about the room her eyes locked on the copy of the Daily Prophet on her bedside table. She gawked at the date. Her mind going a mile a minute.

It all made sense, the strange nurse, the different layout and décor of the hospital wing.

But it just couldn't be possible. She scanned through all the information she'd read on time travel. Such a leap should be impossible, there was limit time turners could only take you back so far and there was no other method of time travel.

She remembered herself and Ron and perhaps that Death Eater all firing off curses, she supposed that a spell collision could have caused it, collisions had sometimes caused previously unimaginable effects.

She looked at the bed next to her, examining the tuft of red hair poking out from the blankets. Her hand holding the newspaper started to shake. She came to the conclusion that Ron killing Harry was no dream.

She couldn't wrap her head around it. It just could not be possible.

She stood up and walked over to his bed, staring at the face of her best friend. He couldn't be a killer. Harry couldn't be dead.

Grasping her wand firmly she whispered shakily, "R-ron?"

He groaned and rolled over, "five more minutes" he mumbled.

Gently she prodded him once more.

He sat up, eyes still half closed.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We need to talk about what's happening."

"What do you—where are we?"

"Hogwarts. In October 1943."

"Wha-how?"

"What do you remember of last night?" Hermione asked him gently, grip slowly loosening on her wand.

"I-" He paused his expression going blank for a second and then his face crumbled. "Hermione, I couldn't-I don't know-I..."

He shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip hard, obviously trying to maintain his composure.

He took a deep breath, "I think I was Imperiused, I'm so sorry, you, H-harry…" tears started to leak out of his tightly closed eyes, "I-I killed my best friend" he sobbed.

Hermione broke down too; the two of them clung to each other, crying not only for Harry, but for themselves, for all they had lost during that fateful battle.

Across the room a disgruntled voice muttered "I'm trying to sleep over here…"

Immediately both Hermione and Ron whipped around searching for the source of the voice.

They were greeted with the irritated and squinting face of one Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" yelled Ron, scrabbling for his wand, and leaping out of his bed in front of Hermione.

Malfoy smirked, "well I might be able to answer that if you'd tell me exactly where 'here' is?"

Ron seethed, irritated to the core by Malfoy's snark.

From behind her broad-shouldered friend Hermione cautiously reappeared, "Hogwarts." She paused, "October 1943."

Malfoy's smirk disappeared. "How is that possible?"

"Were you the Death Eater who attacked Harry?" on blurted.

Anger flashed in Malfoy's eyes. "Were you the Order member who killed your precious 'Boy Who Lived'?" he retorted.

Ron saw red and lunged at the blonde haired boy, and would have tackled him—muggle style—if it wasn't for Hermione leaping in between the two boys.

She glanced between the two of them, "look Malfoy, I know that we don't like each other but this is not the time for us to be at each other's throats. Horrible things have happened to all of us" Her voice caught for a second, "but, right now we need to focus on getting back to our own time as well as surviving here long enough for that to happen."

Malfoy sighed, "as much as it pains me to admit this, you may have a point. Truce? Just until we are back—then all bets are off."

"Not a chance in hell!" Ron yelled from behind Hermione.

Hermione whirled around "Ronald, knock it off right now. We have more important matters than your petty hate right now."

"Petty? He's a Death Eater, he attacked Harry!"

"Be that as it may, now is not the time to dwell on that, we need to focus and work together if we have any hope of getting home."

She turned back to Malfoy who was sporting a rather sour look.

"Normally I'd be against any form of interaction with people from this time, but I'd say at this point it is inevitable. I think we ought to speak to Dumbledore, explain the truth of our situation, if anyone in this time can help us, It'd be him."

"Of course you'd want to seek out the old fool" muttered Malfoy.

Ron looked murderous at that comment, but Hermione ignored both of them.

She walked across the room and knocked softly on the Nurse's office door. "Madam?" she called softly.

Madam Herow came running out, "What are you all doing out of bed? You gave us all quite the scare, finding 3 teenagers suffering the effects of dark magic unconscious on the school grounds!"

"Dark Magic?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, you've all been unconscious for nearly a week. For the first two days we had medi-witches and curse breakers working around the clock, every time they'd fix one problem, another worse one would arise. How on earth did-"

"We'd like to a have a private audience with Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible." Hermione cut her off, stopping her from asking questions she didn't want to answer.

Behind them they heard the large doors of the infirmary open.

In strode Albus Dumbledore.

"I'd heard that our new visitors had finally awoken" the old man said with his signature twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course you did" Malfoy whispered, loud enough for only Hermione to hear.

"Sir," Hermione spoke up, "I'd like to request for me and my friends to have a discussion with you privately.

Ron snorted in a very undignified manner at the word 'friends'.

Hermione gave him a look.

Dumbledore smiled, "Sure, right this way we can have a discussion in my office right now, I'm sure you'd all love this new candy I recently found, they're called lemon drops."

He started to stride out of the room, clearly expecting the teenagers to follow.

In his office, which was draped in Gold and Red, the teens sat down with their Professor. They explained as much of the story as they could without revealing too much detail on future events.

Dumbledore had been silent through most of their story, when they finished, telling of their 3 spells colliding, he sat there clearly contemplating the issue.

"You said you three were partway through your 6th year?" He finally asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well for now I think the best plan would be for you all to stay and enter the 6th year, that way we could work closely to find a way to send you back. We will come up with your back stories and tonight at dinner you will all be resorted."

"But sir," Hermione cut in, "We already have houses, why—"

"Why for appearances of course Ms. Granger, and that Sorting Hat is a very powerful magical artifact—one never can know as much as it does.

**A/N: Well told you I would write a longer chapter, that was about 1,300 words. I hope you enjoyed it and, as I'm sure many of you guessed, Draco is our mystery Death Eater.**

**I'd love if you'd leave a review, this is my first fanfic and I have no idea if it's terrible—I'm trying my best and I hope I kept them all in character.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N chapter 4, here it is!**

**Chapter 4**

"Alright then," Dumbledore motioned to Hermione after they'd finished picking out stories, "Name? backround?"

"My name is Hermione Hurwit, I am an American transfer student. My parents sent me here because now is not a good time to be a wizard in America. I am an only child, my family lives in a small wizarding village in Virginia. I am a pureblood and best friends with Ron and Draco who I grew up next door to."

"Good," Dumbledore gestured to Ron, "Next?"

"My name is Ronald Winch, my story is pretty much the same as Hermione's. I am also a pureblood and live in the same town as Hermione and Mal-Mercon."

Without waiting for Dumbledore to ask him Malfoy jumped into his story, "I'm Draco Mercon, also a pureblood," he smirked at this, "I grew up with Winch and Hermione, we are fleeing some dangerous times in America."

After he finished Dumbledore nodded. "This is such perfect timing, tonight is the start of term feast, so you three shall be re-sorted after the first years, as well as be introduced to the school."

"Professor," Hermione started, "I know you said it was necessary to say we are all purebloods, but I think it's wrong to lie to everyone, and I'm proud to be a muggleborn."

"I'm not sure how things are in your time but here there is still a lot of blood prejudice, it will make it easier for you to stay under the radar as well as making your contact with Mr. Mercon less suspicious if he is re-sorted in Slytherin."

"I guess I understand, even if I'm not pleased." Hermione said.

"Now one last thing before we go, "started Dumbledore, "Your Grandfather, Mr. Mercon is a 7th year here. The Malfoy Family resemblance is very obvious, mostly in hair. If you would allow me I'd like to change your hair to more of a darker dirty blond."

Malfoy ran his hand through his hair, looking slightly nervous for his hair for a second.

Ron snorted, Hermione elbowed him and glared.

Ignoring them Malfoy turned to Dumbledore "If it's necessary I suppose I have no choice, go ahead."

Dumbledore muttered a quick spell and Malfoy's hair changed. It was either a dark blond or a very light brown.

Hermione started him, amazed at how the change of hair color complemented his features, (which she'd never admit) as well as making him look less like, well Malfoy. He almost looked like he could be a nice person.

"And the last thing we need to take care of are your accents," Dumbledore flicked his wand at each of them, "There now you should sound just like an American."

They all started talking, to no one in particular, testing out their new voices.

"Wow this really weird," said Ron.

"I think it's amazing, I've read so many books and I've never heard of such a spell. I'll need to ask Dumbledore about it someday."

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "I need to get down the Great Hall the first years are arriving, you three wait in the Entrance Hall until I call you in." With that he swept out of the room.

Hermione, Ron and Draco stood out in the entrance hall. Inside they could hear the first years being sorted, they were at a student with a last name that started with S. So they were nearly done.

Hermione and Ron stood close to each other with Draco standing a little distance away leaning against the wall.

None of them spoke, not really knowing what to say to one another in this situation.

Finally Malfoy spoke up, "You guys do know we are in the same year as the Dark Lord?"

Hermione nodded, "I did the math earlier, but I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure how to bring it up." Internally she cringed at the American accent she spoke it. It was so different from her normal voice.

Ron just looked shocked and said, "What?!"

Momentarily they forgot about the news as they heard the applause in the Great Hall signaling the end of the sorting.

They heard Dumbledore's muffled voice, "Now before we eat," There were some groans, mostly from the guys, "We have some transfer students to be introduced and sorted."

That was their cue. The three of them walked in together trying to hold their heads high and ignore the stares and whispers of the other students.

After what seemed like ages they finally got to the front.

"First I shall let them introduce themselves, and then we'll sort them."

They glanced at each other and Malfoy and Ron took as small step back.

Hermione shook her head slightly, realizing that this was up to her.

"Hello everyone," She said her voice magically amplified, "My name is Hermione Hurwit, and these are my friends," She paused allowing them to say their names.

"Ron Winch."

"Draco Mercon."

"We are transferring from America, we are having some political problems and now is not a very good time to be a wizard there, so our parents sent us here to be safe and for a more stable education. We are all very happy to be here." She finished slightly awkwardly.

The student applauded politely.

"Now for the sorting," said Dumbledore as he herded them over to the stool.

"Who would like to go first?" he asked, just to the three of them.

None of them really wanted to, but Malfoy lazily raised his hand, "Let's get this over with."

He sat on the stool and put the hat on. After about 10 seconds, the hat shouted "_SLYTHERIN!"_

Ron muttered to Hermione, "Shocker"

She ignored him.

Malfoy stood up, as regal as ever and seated himself at the Slytherin table to the applause of his housemates, especially the girls.

Ron said "I'll go next."

He sat on the stool confidently.

He sat there for almost a good 45 seconds, Hermione got nervous, what could be taking the hat so long.

Suddenly the hat shouted. "_SLYTHERIN!"_

Hermione felt her heart stop for a second. _What? _ was the only coherent thought she could manage.

She hid her shock and looked and Ron's red face, his fists clenched. He walked over and sat next to Malfoy refusing to look at his smirking face.

Suddenly nervous, she forced herself to sit on the stool.

She heard the Hat's voice in her ear.

_Oh look here's another one. Tsk Tsk, so far from home. Oh well, might as well make the most of your time here. Seems as if you were a Gryffindor, hmm also an exceptional mind. But that's not where you belong this time. _

_No, _Hermione thought, _not Slytherin._

_You'll have to take my word for it, this is how it is meant to be._

Then she heard the Hat yell "_SLYTHERIN!"_

Shakily she stood up and walked to the Slytherin table, almost in a daze.

She politely listened to her housemates as they introduced themselves. Responding, but not really digesting their words. They all picked at their food, even Ron who normally had the appetite of 3 people. The shock on all their faces was obvious. None of them would have ever guessed they'd all end up in Slytherin.

Soon dinner ended and they were dismissed. They all stood up, pretending to look confused and not know where the dormitories were.

A strikingly handsome young man walked up to the three of them. He was tall, probably about 6 feet, with light skin and dark brown hair, perfectly coiffed.

He stuck his hand out, "I'm Tom Riddle, one of the Slytherin Prefects, I can show you where the Dormitories are."

Hermione's body tensed and she could see the other two's bodies do the same.

Not missing a beat, Malfoy stuck his hand out, "Draco Mercon, and thanks that would be nice."

Jerkily Ron shook his hand too, "Ron Winch."

Hermione, not wanting to make her fear obvious plastered a smile on her face. "Hermione Hurwit."

Tom smiled back at them, sending a chill down Hermione spine. "Lovely to meet you all, now if you'd follow me, I'll show you to the Dormitories.

**A/N: Had a nasty case of writer's block as well as finals, but here it is, chapter four! Not quite as long as I'd have liked, but hopefully I churn the next one out soon. I could do longer chapters but it might take me longer to post, as I'd like to publish a chapter every couple days.**

**Don't forget to leave a review, they really help motivate and inspire me! Also I'm new at this am I supposed to reply to reviews? Or only if its a question? lol **


End file.
